Technical Field
The embodiments described and claimed herein relate generally to a method, system, or device that permits easy access to a vehicle for a disabled person. More specifically, at least some of the embodiments described herein relate to a method, system, or device for enabling safe transfer from a wheelchair to the seat of a vehicle by lowering the seat down and out of the vehicle.
Background Art
Current devices known in the art are large and cumbersome, and therefore usually require replacement of the original equipment manufacturer (“OEM”) seat. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved device that is compact and allows the user to maintain the OEM seat and associated safety features.